


Who’s Oblivious Now? ~or~ What the What?!

by Dart



Series: QB-E1 2020 Fest [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Oblivious Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dart/pseuds/Dart
Summary: Our Oblivious Boys, now featuring Lingerie.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: QB-E1 2020 Fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822318
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Who’s Oblivious Now? ~or~ What the What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff Prompt Table: Water, orchestrate
> 
> Thanks to Sandywormbook and StormofSharpThings

James was almost to Q’s standing desk when he heard E ask, “How’s the latest in Q-Branch garment testing, Quartermaster?” Then she looked over Q’s shoulder and said, “Oh, hello, 007.”

James’ snatched a hold of the least favorite coffee mug before Q could chuck it at her head. 

“My, my that is some blush, Quartermaster,” James said.

Q fumed. 

E eeped and skedaddled. 

James looked at Q in concern. “Are you feeling under the weather, Q? I’ve never seen you turn this particular shade.”

“Just a touch warm, 007. No worries.”

James was already herding Q back toward his office. 

“Are you part border collie?!”

“Now, now let’s loosen your tie a bit,” James’ said, his fingers already at work, “and get you a seat.” 

Q batted his hands away, and took a step back, straight into his desk. 

“I’m fine. Just…get me a glass of water.”

James gave him a pointed look until Q rolled his eyes and sat on his futon. James returned with two glasses. 

Q took a suspicious sip. “This is vodka.”

“In 5 years, 3 months, and 27 days, I’ve never once heard you ask for water. I assumed it was code.”

“I don’t even _have_ vodka in my office.”

“It’s Alec’s.”

“What?! How?” 

“We all have something in here.” 

“What? How would you even orchestrate that?!”

“I’ve said too much.” James knocked back his vodka. “Now about this garment testing.” 

Q knocked back his vodka. 

“I have sensitive skin, so I’m one of our guinea pigs.”

“Why the blush?”

“Ah ah ah, my turn, what does everyone else have hidden in here?”

“It was up to each of us to choose. 003 has her third favorite set of knives. Now, why the blush?”

Q rolled his eyes. 

“They’ve developed a new line of _undergarments_. What do you have hidden here?”

“Condoms and lube.” 

Q looked appalled. “You’ve been fucking my minions?! In my office?!”

“I’d never even _look_ at a minion.”

“What not good enough for you?!”

“What?!” 

“What what?!”

“It’s no secret I’ve been courting you.” 

“What?!”

“How are you at the pinnacle of the intelligence field?”

Q busted out his best playground mocking voice. “ _How are you at the pinnacle of the intelligence field?!_ I mean really, Bond, I’m wearing Q Branch’s latest in silk and lace lingerie, and you are utterly oblivious. Including, but not limited to, a _corset,_ Bond.”


End file.
